


Partners

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: Hank and Kamski are old time friends. Out of the blue he decides to gift Hank a special Android before he disappears. A RK800 model, who is programmed to take care of Hank and act as his partner. Which include ALL meaning of the word.So with Kamski gone and a Connor model Android following Hank around, what could go wrong?NOTE: This is set pre-revolution.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was just a little AU idea I had. I wanted to test it out, and would appreciate feedback about it! Let me know if I should keep going!
> 
> Also, thank you for reading!

Kamski mixes a drink at the small bar area as Hank sits heavily in the nearest chair. Annoyance and distaste fills his every movement, his very being. Though Kamski was used to it these days, so he ignores it for now.

"I don't want it." Hank finally says, annoyed that Kamski was so calm.

"It will be good for you." He says back simply, turning on his heel to bring Hank the drink.

Hank grumbles, "What's this?" He asks after taking the glass offered to him.

Kamski sits in the seat next to Hank, though it was angled so they were mostly facing each other. Though he was looking over the pool where two female androids were coversating in the deep end.

"Gin and tonic..." He says simply, sitting back in his seat.

Blue hues look into the glass, when was the last time he drank something quality? Not for a long time. The cheap stuff killed you faster, got you drunk faster too.

"I know you hate Aindroids..." Kamski starts off, folding his hands in his lap.

"... but we are in the process of perfecting a detective model. Mostly to be used as a partner, for now. And..."

Kamski turns too at Hank, "... I know you have yet to secure yourself a partner."

"No. No... fuck no." Hank shakes his head and was already starting to stand up.

"Think of it as a gift... he's the only one of his kind. Updated constantly with the latest software. The ability to..."

Hank paused mid stand, "What?"

"Adapt and learn, not just set with specific orders." Kamski sounds passionately.

Hank stands completely, taking a long drink from his glass. Not saying anything, but also not leaving.

"Not only can he assist you with cases, he can provide company. He can look after you when I cannot." Kamski stands as well, facing Hank with a frown.

Hank sighs, setting the glass on the arm of the chair he was just in.

"I don't need you or some plastic..." He starts but is cut off.

"Just meet him."

"Why do you keep calling it a him?" Hank retorts, mostly as a jab, to piss Kamski off so he would hopefully drop it.

He doesn't drop it.

"Chole, go retrieve the RK800." He orders and she heads off.

"You're killing me here." Hank grumbles, rubbing a hand over his face. His other hand going to rest on his hip.

"I'm not always going to be around to keep an eye on you. So suck it up, meet him."

Kamski says just as Chole returns followed by a male Android. He was dressed in a suit, his model type and series number on the breast of his grey suit jacket. Black hair neatly parted, brown hues sprinkled with honey.

Hank just stares at him.

"Hello, I am Connor." Connor smiles toward Hank.

"It has... a name." Hank says with furrowed brows.

"I preselected it myself, I thought it fit him..." Kamski says causally, "... he's the closest to human-- looks I mean, and even his voice."

Connor looks between them silently. 

"He looks and sounds goofy." Hank grunts, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Acting a bit childish.

Kamski sighs, "I already contacted your superiors and have approval for Connor to assist you with cases on a temporary basis."

"You got to be fucking kidding me..." Hank turns to Kamski with anger, "... that's way too fucking far... you can't just..."

"I was talking with them about the possibility of a Connor model before hand. I just... suggested that you could be a good candidate to test him out." Kamski cuts him off again. His tone oddly calm but also stern.

"That was too far." Hank drops his arms, and starts to leave.

"I can assure..." Connor starts to go after Hank, but Kamski stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go."

Connor stops and looks back to Kamski as Hank storms out. Kamski drops his hand and moves to sit on the edge of the pool. Dipping his feet into the water, his robes fanning out around him.

"He just needs some time... come join me." Kamski pats the space next to him.

Connor complies, moving to sit cross-legged next to him.

"He did not seem too happy to... recive me." Connor says looking to Kamski.

"Hank has a complicated past, it's made him a little hostile towards change... or androids." His feet move forward and back in the cool water.

"I will do my best to bring him around."

"I know, Connor."

\--

"Leuitenant, Anderson." 

Connors near happy voice comes to Hank's ears and he was ready to fight. Looking up from his desk to see Connor hovering over him, a small smile on his stupid, perfect face. It makes Hank's frown deepen.

"It's me, Connor, the android from Cyberlife."

"Go. Away." Hank growls, pointing dramatically at the exit of the building.

Connor blinks at him, "... I was told I could stay at the empty desk next to yours. Until you are done with work of course."

Hank sits back in his chair, dropping the tablet on his desk. It makes a loud thump causing a few near by to look over at them. Connor looks unphased.

"Who told you that?"

Connor motions to the large glass office, "Fowler, informed Kamski. Who informed me."

Hank looks back at the other man, huffing a breath. Before he was on his feet, grabbing Connors arm.

"I don't want you here, so fuck off." He grunts close to Connors face.

Connor moves to press his hand to Hank's chest, "I promise to be quiet." His tone was gentle.

A scuff breaks the moment, both of them turn at the same time in the direction it came from.

"Not now, Gavin." Hank snaps at him.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you and your play thing." Gavin smirks.

"Actually, I am, Connor, Hank's new partner." Connor says casually.

Stepping away from Hank, Connor holds out his hand for Gavin to shake. Gavin looks like he rather die.

"Yeah. Not in this life time pal." With that Gavin walks off, leaving Connor with his hand held out.

Hank pushes down Connors arm, before grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

"I think he likes me." Connor says watching him walk towards back, before he looks to Hank.

Hank promptly grabs Connors arm again, dragging him through the office and out the front door. Out on the street he slightly shoves Connor as he searched for his car keys.

"Where are we going?" Connor questions, ignoring the looks he was given by passers by.

"Back to Kamski!" Hank grunts, finding his keys at the same time.

"That might prove difficult." Connor says simply, making Hank turn on his heel and face him.

"Why?"

"He's not home."

"Why?"

Connor blinks at Hank, "I was told he would be leaving for work. And that he will be gone for a few months."

Hank looks deflated. Then he seems to be thinking, toying with his keys.

"Gets go." Hank motions to his car before he moves around the car and gets in.

There is an unsure feeling in Connor, but inevitably he gets into the passengers side of Hank's car.

Silence fills the car, though the air is tense. Connor looks at Hank, hues looking over his anger creased face. His tense shoulders, the bags under his eyes.

"You know, I am happy to be your new partner. I think we will be a good pair." There is slight optimism in his tone.

Hank clenched his jaw like he wanted to say something. Though he doesn't and the car quickly fill back up with silence. Connor turns his head to look out the window. Watching the scenery pass by.

They drive for a long time, so long it gets dark. And suddenly Hank stops on a abandoned street.

"Is there a case here?" Connor questions. 

"Yeah. We have to checkout that house." Hank motions to the nearly broken two story home.

"Okay." Connor moves to get out of the car, facing the house as the car door closes behind him.

"I would have liked to have seen the case file." 

He goes on but instead of a response, he heard Hank's car drive off. Connor turns on his heel to see Hank speeding away. He frowns. Looking around the dimly lit street. None of the homes seemed to be lived in, and the street light barely worked.

Connor felt, alone.

Abandoned.

"Hank...?" 

He knows he won't get a responce.


End file.
